INSATIABLE
by Silvie Vienoy
Summary: Seharusnya dunia tidak boleh sebercanda itu pada manusia yang jenisnya seperti mereka. Karena apa yang dibutuhkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya satu; bersama. [ONESHOOT] CHANBAEK!


**Prenote :** The fun begins from the plot thickens. I think I may have written this story with too sarcastic of a mind set so... well, interpret as you please. Still light and fun. No harm, no foul!

 **.**

 **Songfic:**

Avril Lavigne - Give you what you like (OST. Fifty shades of grey)

Darren Hayes - INSATIABLE (for Mature scene)

 **.**

 **Warning:**

 **S** ong lyrics, **S** appy Romance, **D** omestic!AU, **C** rack Pair

 **.**

Special project with **Dee Stacia**

 _ **Present**_

 **.**

Chanyeol tidak pernah memprediksi kapan tepatnya sebuah pernikahan mengalami titik jenuh.

Pikirannya seolah berpusat pada otak kanan, memvisualisasikan kejadian demi kejadian yang terangkai kembali menjadi kenangan yang utuh. Pertengkaran dengan suara naik beroktaf-oktaf bukanlah perpaduan yang solid. Apalagi jika yang meneriakinya adalah Baekhyun.

Seharusnya Chanyeol belajar mengenal bagaimana suaminya itu lebih jauh lagi sebelum dihadapkan pada amarah yang tak berujung. Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun sosok yang emosional, dibentak sedikit dia akan balik memaki. Tapi Chanyeol tidak pernah memperkirakan akibat dari amarahnya bisa membuat suami kecilnya itu angkat kaki dari kondominium yang mereka tempati, pagi-pagi sekali.

Bermula dari kebiasaan Chanyeol yang suka menghisap rokok dalam jumlah yang tidak menentu. Baekhyun tidak menyukainya. Asap rokok selalu membuatnya sesak nafas dan benda itu akan mengganggu kesehatan paru-parunya.

Baekhyun memperlihatkan perhatiannya secara berlebihan untuk suaminya tersebut, daftar penyakit apa saja yang akan diderita oleh para pecandu rokok, walau Chanyeol tidak pernah berjanji akan berhenti.

Kemudian dilanjutkan dengan Baekhyun yang sengaja mengkonsumsi mie instan dalam jumlah yang banyak, kembali memancing pertengkaran diantara keduanya. Chanyeol akan menyangkut pautkan beberapa efek samping yang ditimbulkan _junk food_ bagi kesehatan lambung dan saluran pencernaan. Dia juga membawa-bawa obesitas dalam hal tersebut.

Pertengkaran semacam ini sering terjadi, tapi keduanya tidak membiarkan masalah sepele mengganggu mereka hingga berhari-hari.

Namun walau bagaimana pun, masalah akan tetap menemukan titik klimaksnya. Baik datangnya cepat atau lambat. Dan masalah yang dimaksud datang dalam bentuk Chanyeol yang tertangkap basah tengah melinting, serta Baekhyun yang tanpa pikir panjang segera menyerbu dapur dan merebus mie instannya dalam jumlah yang tidak dapat dimaklumi akal sehat manusia.

Yang selanjutnya terjadi nyatanya bukan hal yang membuat keadaan menjadi baik. Chanyeol datang memarahinya dan menakut-nakuti suami kecilnya itu tentang jantung koroner. Mengenyampingkan fakta bahwa Baekhyun tak sanggup untuk mengalah, lelaki itu balik menyerang Chanyeol dengan tuduhan bahwa penisnya yang perkasa akan impoten.

Tidak butuh jeda yang lama, teriakan keduanya nyatanya justru menyulut emosi. Mereka saling menyentak dan menghujat. Dan berakhir dengan Baekhyun terhempas ke tembok dapur yang dingin.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Chanyeol menggunakan tangannya untuk menyakiti pasangan hidupnya tersebut.

Kemarahan Chanyeol ibarat api yang sulit dipadamkan, sementara Baekhyun justru menyulut _nya_ dengan bahan yang mudah terbakar. Sehingga menghasilkan kubangan emosi yang kian membesar. Chanyeol dibutakan oleh kondisi yang ada dan menjerumuskan akal sehatnya untuk melakukan kekerasan fisik pada suaminya.

Semuanya diluar kendali, rasa sesal maupun kecewa membekas diantara mereka. Dalam kasus ini, Chanyeol yang teramat menyesal dan terpukul sekaligus.

Tidak ada yang baik-baik saja setelah itu. Baekhyun sudah tidak ada disini.

Mengerikan. Ranjang mereka terlalu dingin untuk usia pernikahan yang baru berjalan selama dua tahun. Tanpa sadar Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya keras-keras demi menghalau suara dari dasar tenggorokannya ketika tangannya mengelus pada bagian ranjang dimana Baekhyun biasanya berbaring.

Di sebelahnya.

Dia merindukan sosok kecil Baekhyun yang sering menduduki perutnya ketika mereka berada diatas ranjang atau sofa di ruang tengah.

Pandangan Chanyeol mengudara pada setiap sudut kamar yang dulunya tidak begitu dia pedulikan. Terasa ada yang hilang disana. Biasanya ada seseorang yang cerewet menyuruhnya melepas _jeans_ sebelum tidur, dan sosok manis itu akan membawakan piyama karena Chanyeol terlalu manja untuk mengganti pakaiannya sendiri semenjak mereka menikah.

Kini semua yang ada di kamarnya terlihat membosankan.

Refleks, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk duduk seraya mendesah panjang. Rasa lesu menginvasi pundaknya begitu menyadari dia sendirian pagi ini. Tanpa Baekhyun. Tanpa cahaya paginya. Tanpa bibir merah yang akan mengantarnya pada aktivitas ranjang mereka di pagi hari. Tanpa aroma masakan yang akan menuntunnya ke dapur. Tanpa senyuman menawan yang selalu sukses menusuk pembuluh kapilernya.

Apakah boleh secepat ini Chanyeol merindukan Baekhyun— _nya_? Bahkan ini belum dua puluh empat jam berlalu.

 _'Apa yang kau lakukan disitu? Cepat cari handukmu dan segera mandi, dasar pemalas_.'

' _Jangan gunakan sumpit saat mengambil nasi_. _Kau ini, sudah berapa kali kuperingatkan._ '

' _Chanyeol-ah, kemarilah. Aku butuh jari-jarimu berada di pundakku, rasanya disini pegal sekali._ '

' _Ini sudah hampir pagi sa—yanghh, tidak bisakah kau hentikan selang spermamu bergerak didalamku? Kita butuh tidur._ '

Bahkan, suara itu pun terasa begitu nyata. Mengabai kenyataan bahwa pemilik suara tidak ada disana. Benar-benar suatu hal yang tidak lazim.

Chanyeol bangkit dari ranjangnya setelah memastikan untuk yang kesekian kalinya dia masih sendiri pagi ini. Disetiap langkah yang dia telusuri, pria itu melirik ke bawah, seolah terdapat banyak kenangan bersama Baekhyun yang berserakan di permukaan lantai. Chanyeol ingin memungut _nya_ , berharap jika dia melakukan itu Baekhyun— _nya_ akan kembali. Tapi Chanyeol tidak ingin dirinya bertambah menyedihkan lagi dengan bertindak bodoh seperti itu.

Padahal, apa yang Chanyeol butuhkan hanya satu;

Mengalah.

 **.**

 _I'll give you one last chance to hold me. If you give me one last cigarette. But now its early in the morning. Now that I gave you what you want, all I want is to forget._

 **.**

Ada hari dimana Baekhyun pernah bercita-cita ingin memiliki anak kembar bersama Chanyeol.

Semuanya terasa begitu indah ketika mereka masih tergila-gila satu sama lain. Bermimpi tentang ini dan itu, bahkan hal-hal konyol yang dapat membuat mereka tertawa lepas.

Namun sekarang, terdapat perkara serius yang perlu dibicarakan kembali oleh masing-masing dari mereka.

 _Pernikahan_.

Mau diapakan hubungan tersebut jika sudah terlanjur _perang_ seperti ini? Karena apa yang sedang dibicarakan saat ini adalah Pernikahan. Tidak akan ada baiknya jika dibiarkan memanas tanpa adanya komunikasi untuk memperbaikinya atau membicarakannya.

Mungkin itu lah yang dipikirkan Baekhyun ketika dia dihadapkan oleh pertemuan tak terduga dengan Chanyeol siang itu. Suaminya, dengan tubuh tingginya, berdiri tepat dihadapannya, menghalangi jarak pandang Baekhyun.

Tahu apa yang terjadi ketika rasa rindu dan frustasi dipertemukan?

 _Dia_ lebih sialan dari kata kurang ajar.

"Hai." Satu senyuman tipis, terpancar rasa percaya diri yang melangit.

"H-hai..." Dibalas dengan satu senyuman gugup bercampur heran.

Entah apa yang membawa Chanyeol kemari. Atau lebih tepatnya, entah siapa yang memberitahu Chanyeol bahwa Baekhyun ada disini. Tapi mengingat apapun dapat dilakukan oleh suami tingginya tersebut, tidak heran jika dirinya dapat ditemukan secepat ini.

Baekhyun membuka pintu flatnya untuk membiarkan suaminya itu masuk kedalam; _terlalu sungkan untuk bertengkar di tempat baru,_ pikirnya. Dibandingkan dengan kondominium mereka yang berada di Gangseo- _gu_ , flat yang Baekhyun tempati ini jauh lebih kecil dalam hal apapun.

Alih-alih meringis mendengar keran air yang bocor pada wastafel disudut dapur, Chanyeol justru tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada suami kecil yang teramat dirindukannya itu. Dan rasa rindu itu berubah jauh lebih keji sekarang. Matanya membiarkan Baekhyun menangkap basah dirinya tengah memandangi sosok itu intens.

Mereka masih diam. Tidak ada yang berani memulai obrolan terlebih dahulu. Mata Baekhyun bergulir kemana pun demi menghindari ruang intimidasi yang baru saja diciptakan oleh tatapan suaminya.

 _Karena bagi Chanyeol, Baekhyun adalah simbol kekaguman._

Baekhyun terbiasa selama dua tahun ini melayani Chanyeol, dia mengerti ketika suaminya itu telah terduduk diatas sofa, pria itu akan memintanya untuk dibuatkan teh ginseng. Maka tanpa diminta, Baekhyun sudah lebih dulu menghilang dibalik dapur begitu Chanyeol akhirnya duduk di sofa kumuh yang dia yakini terdapat beberapa tungau tak kasat mata disana.

Flatnya tidak higienis. Baekhyun belum sempat bersih-bersih karena dia baru pindah kemarin malam tanpa barang-barang yang memadai. Lagipula dia tidak berniat menetap pada awalnya, sebagian besar barang-barangnya masih tertinggal di Kondominium mereka.

Dan itu menyadarkan Baekhyun satu hal; _tidak mungkin ada bubuk teh atau pun ginseng di lemari pendingin yang masih kosong_.

Bagus. Sepertinya semesta memang sedang tidak bersahabat pada mereka. Seakan mendukung perang dingin ini tetap berjalan hingga tujuh hari kedepan. Baekhyun mendesah pelan, belum siap untuk menemui Chanyeol di ruang tengah. Tapi dia juga tidak akan menghabiskan seharian ini dengan berdiri saja didalam dapur.

Belum sempat Baekhyun menentukan keputusannya, suara langkah kaki yang berjalan mendekat membuat bibirnya seketika mengering. Dia menelan ludahnya kasar.

Biasanya, Baekhyun bukan orang yang sulit melontarkan kata-kata sarkatis seperti ' _Wow! Kau disini. Kupikir sudah lupa denganku._ ' Tapi dia tahu itu bukan pilihan kalimat yang bijak untuk dikatakan pada suaminya yang saat ini terlihat seperti sedang menanggung beban hidup yang begitu besar.

Sedangkan _'Chanyeol, sayang, aku tersiksa tanpamu dan mungkin hampir sekarat. Aku tidak akan melarangmu merokok atau apapun yang ingin kau lakukan, asalkan kau selalu bersamaku._ ' Justru akan membuat Chanyeol kebingungan dan mempertanyakan seberapa rendah akal sehat Baekhyun bekerja.

Maka tetap diam adalah keputusan yang paling aman menurutnya.

"Jongin dan Sehun..." Chanyeol memulai, suaranya sesegar angin di musim semi. "Mereka menanyakanmu, aku tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa karena kau tidak berada di rumah. Pulanglah, paling tidak untuk membayar rasa penasaran mereka." Chanyeol berterima kasih pada dirinya sendiri karena tidak satu pun kata-katanya yang terdengar bergetar.

Tapi dia juga mengumpati dirinya sedetik berikutnya karena menjadikan Sehun dan Jongin sebagai alasan untuk membawa Baekhyun pulang. Payah memang.

"O-ohh. Ya, aku akan pulang..." Gigit bibir, terlalu malu dengan suara yang dia keluarkan. "Sambil mengambil barang-barangku yang tertinggal."

Mendengar jawaban terakhir yang dilontarkan oleh Baekhyun, hidung Chanyeol mengkerut tidak suka. Apa lelaki itu memang berniat akan meninggalkannya dan menetap disini selamanya? Tsk.

"Barang-barang _kita_."

"Apa?"

"Apanya yang _apa_? Aku ini suamimu kan? Kemana kau pergi, disitu harus ada aku."

Sifat diktatornya kembali.

Baekhyun ingin mendengus dan tertawa. Tapi dia tahu kapan harus tutup mulut. Selain itu, ada sedikit rasa harap yang mencuat dari omongan Chanyeol barusan. Dan Baekhyun berharap itu bukan sekedar kamuflase yang direkayasa oleh telinganya saja.

"Aku akan siap-siap."

 **.**

 _When you turn off the light, I get stars in my eyes. Is this_ _ **love**_ _? Maybe someday._

 **.**

Jika bukan karena mentalnya yang seperti baja atau wajah setebal tembok, mungkin Chanyeol tidak akan pernah punya keberanian mengajak Baekhyun pulang setelah apa yang dilakukannya pada lelaki itu.

Chanyeol ingin sekali mengatakan;

" _Tetaplah tinggal disini, karena alasan kau kembali adalah aku. Bukan demi mengambil barang-barangmu. Flat itu tidak menjagamu dengan baik._ Dia _tidak tahu betapa berharganya kau untukku selama lima tahun ini._ "

Namun Chanyeol menyangkalnya dengan gusar ketika dua koper besar diturunkan oleh suami kecilnya dari atas lemari pakaian mereka.

Jadi, hanya sampai pada tahap inikah pernikahan mereka bertahan? Tidak adakah jalan untuk berdamai dan mengulangnya kembali dari awal?

Bagi sebagian orang, Chanyeol adalah biang masalah, sebab musibab yang melatar belakangi pertengkaran mereka, otak dari segala kekacauan rumah tangganya sendiri. Tapi bagi sebagian orang lagi, Baekhyun lah yang terlalu banyak mempersulit keadaan suaminya sendiri.

Sementara senyum getir terbit diwajahnya, Chanyeol bawa kakinya mempersingkat jarak diantara mereka. Nafasnya yang menipis karena gugup seakan tengah memanggil-manggil nama Baekhyun. Memintanya untuk tidak pergi kemanapun.

"Maaf."

Tangan Baekhyun yang awalnya sibuk memindahkan pakaiannya kedalam koper seketika terhenti. Seolah gravitasi tidak mempengaruhi gaya apapun.

"Aku minta maaf." Chanyeol tepat disebelahnya, dengan jelas dapat melihat garis keringat baru saja mengalir di leher putih Baekhyun. Keringat gugup. Chanyeol menghela nafas dan meraih bahu mungil suaminya, tidak ingin membuat Baekhyun terlalu terbebani. "Aku masih ingin bersamamu, tidak terhitung akan sampai kapan. Kau tahu seberapa besar keinginan kita untuk menikah, Baekhyun. Dan cara seperti ini tidak akan membuat kita merasa lebih baik."

Baekhyun melepaskan jari-jari panjang suaminya dari bahunya dengan hati-hati, merasa takut jika dia menyentaknya Chanyeol akan tersinggung. "Aku sudah membayar sewa flat untuk tiga bulan ke depan."

Chanyeol tahu itu bukan jawaban yang masuk akal, dan dia tidak puas dengan jawaban Baekhyun.

"Kita perlu waktu." Lanjut Baekhyun seolah mengerti dengan keterdiaman Chanyeol. Dia menatap tepat kedalam mata dengan iris gelap tersebut, disana tersembunyi tatapan memuja yang Chanyeol peruntukan masih untuknya. Darah Baekhyun berdesir hangat, tersentuh dengan cara Chanyeol mencintainya bisa sedalam itu.

"Waktu tidak mengungkap apapun, Baek."

"Kita tidak akan tahu kalau tidak mencobanya."

Chanyeol lantas mengutuk dalam hati betapa tidak adilnya lelaki itu. "Kenapa kau membuatku sejatuh cinta ini lalu pergi begitu saja? Kalimatmu itu sama sekali tidak layak diucapkan untuk hubungan kita yang sudah berjalan sejauh ini."

Baekhyun kembali memindahkan pakaiannya dari lemari kedalam koper, kali ini dia bergerak lebih cepat. Ada perasaan kesal dalam hatinya yang menyuruhnya pergi secepat mungkin dari tempat ini setelah mendengar perkataan suaminya.

"Kau tetap akan pergi?"

Baekhyun hanya diam. Tangannya secara terlatih menarik resleting koper setelah memastikan barang-barangnya aman didalam sana. Chanyeol yang menyadari Baekhyun tidak meresponnya merasa amat tertampar. _Jadi, seperti inikah rasanya ketika diabaikan?_

Chanyeol mencekal pergelangan tangan Baekhyun ketika lelaki itu hampir mencapai pintu. Setidaknya, Chanyeol masih ingin berusaha untuk memperbaiki hubungan mereka. Dia berharap pertengkaran mereka tempo hari tidak diakhiri dengan kenangan yang lebih buruk. Ketika Baekhyun melirik lengannya yang dicekal dan wajah suaminya bergantian, pria yang lebih tinggi mendekat.

"Aku akan mengantarmu."

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa sendi—"

"Aku memaksa." Chanyeol meyakinkan, permohonannya membuat Baekhyun tidak kuasa untuk berkata _tidak_. Karena selama ini pun, dia terbiasa mengatakan _Ya_ untuk suaminya itu.

" _One last wish_?"

" _No, one —_ _ **first**_ _wish_."

 **.**

 _Cause slightly broken's just what I need. And if you give me what I want, then I'll give you what you like._

 **.**

Seberapa besarpun keinginan Sehun dan Jongin untuk bertemu Baekhyun, tidak menutup kenyataan bahwa keduanya tahu Chanyeol lah yang paling berjasa dalam hal tersebut. Pria Park itu membawa Baekhyun ke apartemen mereka tepat ketika Jongin ingin mengirim pesan bahwa Luhan memasak _cookies_ kesukaan Baekhyun hari ini.

Sehun membantu Baekhyun mengangkat kopernya kesudut sofa, sedangkan Jongin segera mengetuk kamar Kris dan Luhan menyuruh kedua lelaki itu keluar saat itu juga. Memiliki adik seperti Sehun tidak membuat Baekhyun kerepotan untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi diantara dirinya dan Chanyeol, adiknya itu bahkan sudah lebih dulu menempatkan Baekhyun duduk disebelah Chanyeol. Seakan mengerti bahwa _hyung_ -nya harus didekatkan dengan suaminya agar mereka menemukan kembali _chemistry_ yang sempat luntur. Sementara diseberang mereka, Sehun duduk bersebelahan dengan kekasihnya, Jongin, yang pada saat itu tidak banyak bicara seperti biasanya.

Lelaki Kim itu hanya membiarkan Sehun bermanja-manja di bahunya sebelum mereka dikejutkan oleh kemunculan Luhan.

" _Wait_? Koper-koper siapa ini?" Luhan keluar dari dalam kamar dengan keadaan zipernya yang belum naik sepenuhnya. Pemandangan itu membuat keempat orang yang duduk di sofa berjengit melihat penampilannya. Sehun dengan kesal melempar bantalan sofa ke wajah lelaki itu.

"Pakai bajumu dulu, _bastard_."

"Oh Tuhan, Kris merobek bajuku."

"Ada apa? Aku disini." Kris muncul dibelakang Luhan dalam keadaan yang nyaris sama, hanya saja pria tinggi itu terlihat tidak manusiawi dengan wajah tampannya setelah melakukan seks sekalipun.

"Aku tahu ranjangku terlalu nyaman untuk dua bajingan seperti kalian, tapi bisakah tidak di siang bolong seperti ini? Kita sedang kedatangan tamu." Jongin memasang wajah muak yang kentara, mengabaikan dua orang lelaki yang duduk diseberangnya salah tingkah.

"Sungguh, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Kami akan menyelesaikan urusan mendesak ini secepatnya." Pintu kamar ditutup pelan dengan Luhan yang kembali ditarik kedalam oleh Kris.

Baik Sehun maupun Jongin, mereka memilih untuk tidak ambil peduli pada pasangan gila tersebut. Ada hal yang lebih penting yang membuat alis mereka menikung tajam melihat terdapat jarak yang kentara pada posisi duduk Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Kedua lelaki yang sudah menikah itu bertingkah seperti makhluk asing yang tidak pernah mengenal sebelumnya.

Sehun tidak tahu apa yang salah pada dua orang itu, tapi dia sadar ada sesuatu yang tidak beres mengapa Chanyeol tiba-tiba membawa Baekhyun ke apartemen Jongin dalam keadaan; _wajah yang tertekuk datar sembari menenteng dua koper besar_. Kemarin malam, sambil menyaksikan pertandingan antara Floyd Mayweather dan Andre Berto, pria park itu mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh pada Jongin melalui telepon. Tapi baru dua menit sambungan itu berlangsung, Chanyeol sudah menutup telepon lebih dulu.

Jongin hanya menangkap apa yang dikatakan pria itu sebatas; _Baekhyun, Kondominium, pergi, bertengkar,_ dan _aku menyakitinya_. Suara Chanyeol dalam sambungan via telepon itu pun terdengar sedikit berantakan dengan suara sengau yang berasal dari hidungnya, Jongin hanya menyimpulkan saat itu Chanyeol baru saja selesai menangis.

Malam itu Jongin tidak ingin membuat Sehun terlalu banyak berpikir, jadi dia membiarkan Sehun tidak tahu apapun perihal Chanyeol yang meneleponnya. Jongin hanya tidak ingin menduga-duga lebih jauh.

Pintu kamar yang tadinya dihuni oleh Kris dan Luhan kini kembali terbuka. Dua lelaki dengan penampilan yang lebih waras keluar sambil tersenyum ringan. Kris segera menyapa Chanyeol di sofa membuat pria Park itu harus berdiri untuk merangkul sahabat lamanya tersebut.

Sehun memberikan pandangan menilai pada Luhan yang ditanggapi dengan putaran mata dari lelaki yang lebih tua.

"Aku sudah memakai baju, puas kau!"

Sehun mencibir, lalu tersenyum usil. "Jangan terlalu sensitif Lu, aku hanya tidak ingin Jongin terpengaruh jika kau keseringan berkeliaraan di apartement ini tanpa sehelai pakaian, sementara aku dan Kris sedang ada urusan diluar."

" _Shut the fuck up!_ " Luhan menendang kaki sofa yang dekat dengannya sebagai bentuk pelampiasan kekesalannya pada Sehun dan mengecam bahwa Jongin sama sekali bukan tipenya.

Baekhyun merasa _deja vu_ , dia ingin menangis keras memikirkan mengapa Luhan dan Sehun harus mempertontonkan adegan seperti itu. Yang dibutuhkannya saat ini hanya kondisi tenang yang tidak melibatkan pertengkaran sekecil apapun. Atau dirinya akan tewas kehabisan nafas karena terlalu banyak menerima paksaan untuk tidak berteriak menyuruh mereka semua diam.

Selagi Kris menarik pinggang Luhan agar kekasihnya itu duduk disebelahnya, Chanyeol tenggelam dalam pikirannya dan mempertanyakan mengapa selama ini dia tidak bisa sedewasa Kris dalam memahami sifat pasangannya sendiri.

"Tumben Baekhyun tidak banyak bicara."

Pernyataan Luhan barusan menimbulkan atmosfir baru yang menyesakkan dada Chanyeol. Dia lirik seseorang yang berada disebelahnya yang tengah tergugu, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Mungkin sebagian besar karena takut jawabannya akan terdengar tidak riskan.

"Aku sedang tidak enak badan." Alasan klasik, pikir Chanyeol. Setidaknya dia cukup lega karena Baekhyun tidak mengatakan hal apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dia yakin seratus persen orang-orang yang ada disini akan menyalahkannya dan membela Baekhyun.

"Dan koper-koper itu?" Sehun yang sudah menaruh curiga sejak awal, bertanya ketika dia pikir Baekhyun sedang melakukan kebohongan. Menjalin hubungan sebagai kakak dan adik yang terpaut cukup lama dengan Baekhyun, membuat Sehun paham betul kapan Baekhyun berkata jujur dan kapan dia sedang berbohong.

Sehun bukanlah cenayang profesional, tapi dia bisa lebih hebat dari itu jika sudah menyangkut firasatnya mengenai Baekhyun. Dan sepertinya Chanyeol harus banyak belajar memahami tentang Baekhyun pada Sehun setelah ini.

"Itu barang-barang lamaku yang baru saja kami jemput dari rumah ibu, terlalu sayang untuk dibuang."

Untungnya Sehun tidak bertanya lagi setelah itu.

Selanjutnya yang terjadi sesuai harapan, mereka melakukan hal-hal kasual seperti yang sering mereka lakukan setiap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berkunjung kesana.

 **...**

Langit hampir gelap ketika Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memutuskan pulang dari apartemen Jongin —yang sekaligus juga dihuni oleh Kris dan Luhan. Sehun terlihat masih memendam beban pikiran saat Baekhyun menjejakkan kaki menuju basement, hal itu membuat yang lebih tua maklum dan mengatakan akan meneleponnya setelah sampai di kondominium.

Tentu saja Baekhyun tidak akan menceritakan semuanya begitu saja. Dia hanya akan pura-pura pulang ke Kondominium seperti yang dipikirkan oleh Sehun. Masih terlalu dini untuk membagi keluhan rumah tangganya kepada adiknya sendiri.

Setelah Porsche milik Chanyeol meninggalkan Gangseo- _gu,_ mobil metal hitam tersebut berbelok memasuki kawasan yang lebih sempit di pinggiran kota. Menuju flat Baekhyun berada.

Dulunya, Chanyeol pikir Baekhyun yang banyak bicara adalah sesuatu yang menyebalkan. Tapi ternyata Baekhyun yang mendadak jadi pendiam jauh lebih mengerikan.

Hanya dengan satu masalah yang sepele nyatanya bisa merubah mereka menjadi orang yang tidak pernah akrab.

Seharusnya takdir tidak boleh sebercanda ini pada manusia yang jenisnya seperti mereka. Apa yang terjadi pada fase sekarang tidak membantu sedikitpun. Mereka, atau mungkin tepatnya Chanyeol, memerlukan banyak Antidepresan untuk menolong frustasinya yang bisa meledak kapan saja.

Karena sejujurnya Chanyeol ingin berteriak kencang sekarang.

Andai dia bisa.

 **.**

 _Emotions aren't that hard to borrow. When love's a word you never learned._

 **.**

Baekhyun disadarkan oleh detik yang dilaluinya, menghindari dan menjaga jarak dengan Chanyeol barang semenit saja adalah hal paling mustahil untuk dilakukan.

Merasakan kehadiran pria itu disekitarnya saat ini bahkan melumpuhkan seluruh gravitasinya. Tapi Baekhyun masih ingin terjaga sampai pria itu paham apa yang dia mau.

Baekhyun bukan pribadi yang rumit atau berbelit-belit. Cukup dengan Chanyeol memberikan apa yang dia inginkan, maka pria itu akan dapat apa yang dia suka. Hal itu sesederhana; _Jika kau tak memberiku apa yang kuinginkan, maka kau akan dapatkan apa yang layak kau dapatkan_.

Dan itu terjadi sekarang.

Rasanya seperti di neraka. Baekhyun pun tidak menyukainya.

Di sisi lain, Chanyeol tidak bisa menetapkan apakah berdua dengan jarak yang dekat dengan Baekhyun saat ini tidak terlihat sedekat apa yang hatinya rasakan. Baekhyun seakan jauh. Baekhyun seakan sulit digapai. Padahal Chanyeol hanya perlu melirik ke kanan, maka matanya akan menangkap sosok tersebut.

Ironi yang patut dirayakan.

Mendesah, Baekhyun memalingkan wajah keluar jendela. Pandangan hampa tertuju pada gedung-gedung di depannya.

"Kita mampir sebentar." Sebelum Baekhyun menyadari apa yang terjadi, Chanyeol sudah keluar dari dalam mobil lebih dulu dan berjalan kearahnya untuk membukakan pintu. "Ayo, keluarlah." Kepalanya dia gerakan membentuk gestur mengajak.

"Apa?" Suaranya terdengar curiga.

"Tidak mungkin flatmu dibiarkan kosong tanpa makanan apapun, bukan?" Begitu Baekhyun melongok sedikit pada samping kanannya, saat itulah dia sadar bahwa mereka berhenti disebuah mini market. Bahkan dia pun tidak pernah menyadari keberadaan tempat itu.

"Tapi... Aku bisa membelinya sendiri besok."

"Hari ini. Kau akan membelinya hari ini, _denganku_."

Baekhyun bisa merasakan dampak dari ucapan Chanyeol menembus sendi-sendi yang terdapat ditubuhnya, dia tidak pernah bisa menolak apapun yang diminta oleh pria itu.

 _Karena Baekhyun terbiasa melayani Chanyeol._

Meski dia bisa saja membangkang dan menjadikan pertengkaran mereka tempo hari sebagai alasan yang logis. Tapi dia tahu hatinya tidak menginginkan hal itu.

Baekhyun menjejakkan kakinya keluar, menduga-duga apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Tapi kemudian dia merutuki keputusannya untuk menatap pria tinggi itu, karena didepannya Chanyeol memandanginya persis seperti pertama kali mereka memutuskan untuk saling mengenal lebih dekat. Tatapan yang sarat akan rasa posesif dan obsesi.

" _You're insane_."

Baekhyun segera mengambil langkah lebih dulu memasuki mini market bahkan tidak memberikan dirinya sendiri kesempatan untuk bernafas.

" _Yeah, I am_."

 **.**

 _The candy sweetness scent of you. It bathes my skin, I'm stained of you._

 **.**

Lutut Baekhyun terantuk pinggiran kulkas karena terkejut dengan kehadiran Chanyeol dibelakangnya ketika dia sedang menunduk menyusun kalengan makarel kedalam lemari pendingin.

Chanyeol lantas menggaruk tengkuknya ikut merasakan kecanggungan atas posisi ambigu mereka barusan.

"Maaf, sudah membuatmu terkejut."

"Tak apa." Baekhyun mengulum bibirnya kedalam, bingung atas jawabannya sendiri. Dia kembali menunduk memasukkan bahan-bahan yang lain setelah memastikan Chanyeol tidak berdiri dibelakangnya seperti tadi.

Suara _vacum cleaner_ terdengar tidak lama setelah acara mengisi persediaan kulkasnya selesai. Baekhyun memutuskan berjalan diam-diam menuju kamarnya dan menemukan suami tingginya itu berlari-lari kecil membersihkan permukaan lantai dengan selang penyedot di tangannya.

Baekhyun tersenyum geli melihat tingkah _absurd_ pria tersebut.

"Jangan kira aku tidak tahu kau berdiri disitu." Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya otomatis kearah pintu, menangkap basah Baekhyun yang sedang terperanjat dengan bibir yang megap-megap. Senyum mengejek terbit disudut bibir tebalnya.

"Akuhanyakebetulanlewat."

Merasa kesal dan malu karena ketahuan mengintip, lelaki itu pergi dan memastikan untuk mengutuk seluruh leluhur keluarga Park.

 **...**

Jam digital dipergelangan tangan Chanyeol menunjukkan pukul delapan malam, itu artinya sudah sekitar dua jam dia berada di flat kecil Baekhyun. Lucu memang, padahal mereka sudah memiliki tempat tinggal yang jauh lebih besar dari ini. Tapi justru berada ditempat seperti ini.

Dia memutuskan duduk di ruang tv sementara Baekhyun entah melakukan apa di dapur. Kejadian semacam ini tidak terlalu asing, hanya saja suasananya yang memang sedikit berbeda.

"Kau sudah ingin pulang?"

Suara itu berhasil membakar sesuatu kasat mata yang letaknya berada diulu hati Chanyeol, entah bagaimana kalimat itu bekerja, tapi rasanya bisa sesakit seperti mereka tidak pernah tinggal serumah sebelumnya.

"Flatmu sudah lebih bersih dari pertama kali aku datang kemari, jadi sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang." Chanyeol meraih ponselnya diatas meja dan berdiri, tubuhnya sedikit oleng merasakan _tremor_ yang mendadak membuatnya pening.

"Aku baru saja selesai memasak, tinggal lah sebentar lagi."

Pada kalimat ini, Chanyeol menoleh sepenuhnya, kemudian pandangan keduanya saling mengunci. Jiwa mereka berterbangan saat itu juga.

Chanyeol tidak pernah merasa seringan ini saat melangkah. Hanya dengan satu ajakan retoris mampu menjadikannya lebih semangat untuk hidup. Mungkin memang benar bahwa rasa lega setelah _berbaikan_ jauh lebih mendebarkan daripada mendapatkan ciuman pertama.

Chanyeol ingin memeluk Baekhyun. Meletakkan kepala lelaki itu dibawah ceruk lehernya. Saling mendekap senyaman mungkin.

 _Celebrate like a jagger, tho_.

Awalnya Chanyeol mengira semua persedian kulkas yang mereka beli hari ini telah dihabiskan Baekhyun karena mengingat terlalu banyak jenis makanan diatas meja. Tapi setelah diperhatikan secara mendetail, Baekhyun hanya menggunakan seperdelapan bahan masakan yang lazimnya tidak akan menghasilkan jumlah menu sebanyak ini.

Lagipula terserahlah, Chanyeol tidak akan sakit kepala hanya karena memikirkan itu.

Duduk saling berhadapan memang menghasilkan sensasi tersendiri. Selain karena Chanyeol dapat melihat wajah pasangan hidupnya itu dengan leluasa, Chanyeol juga tiba-tiba dapat berubah menjadi jahil. Dia sengaja terus memandangi Baekhyun, membiarkan suaminya itu salah tingkah.

Tepat seperti dugaan Chanyeol, pipi bulat dan telinga Baekhyun memerah ketika menyadari tindakannya.

Baekhyun mencoba membagi konsenterasinya pada benda-benda diatas meja. Sekuat tenaga menahan diri untuk tidak memukul wajah sialan didepannya yang terus melirik kearahnya secara terang-terangan. Dia mulai menghasilkan suara ribut antara benturan sendok dan mangkuk kimchi, mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya pada permukaan meja agar dia merasa lebih rileks.

Sampai tidak sadar ketika dia mengangkat mug kopi yang masih panas, dan meminum isi didalamnya.

Baekhyun telah kehilangan fokusnya.

 _Park Chanyeol sialan!_ Dia mengumpat dalam hati saat lidahnya merasa terbakar, tumpahan kopi bahkan mengenai celananya.

Diseberang meja, Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya didepan bibir demi menahan tawanya yang akan meledak. Setengah mati pria itu mengabaikan rasa kebas di pipinya yang mulai pegal, dan berbalik berlawanan arah lalu berjongkok di lantai untuk meloloskan tawanya tanpa menimbulkan suara.

" _You fucking jerk, Shut up!_ " Baekhyun berteriak marah.

Pekikan itu lantas membuat tawa Chanyeol pecah tanpa berusaha ditutup-tutupinya lagi. Dia memegangi perutnya yang kram karena tertawa terlalu banyak. Mengabaikan Baekhyun yang bertambah emosi dibelakangnya.

" _Fuck!_ " Baekhyun menarik mug kopi yang berada di meja Chanyeol, menyiramkan cairan tersebut tanpa ampun dan mengguyur Chanyeol dengan seteko air mineral. Belum puas hanya sampai disitu, Baekhyun melangkah dengan cepat kearah konter dan menyalakan kran air, menceburkan tangannya kedalam wastafel dan mencipratkan air ke wajah suaminya.

Diantara usaha Chanyeol menahan ringisan atas rasa panas di punggungnya, serta kewalahan akibat siraman Baekhyun yang membabi buta, pria itu menarik senyum kecil disudut bibirnya.

" _We're deal!_ " Putus Baekhyun setelah puas menertawai wajah menderita suaminya.

Balas dendam memang jauh lebih kejam.

Chanyeol melepas bajunya yang sudah kepalang basah dan segera berdiri. Dia menyelinap dengan cepat kesisi wastafel lalu mencipratkan air sebanyak mungkin kearah Baekhyun.

"Berhenti—uhuk—airnya masuk kedalam mulutku, bodoh!"

Baekhyun melompat ke punggung telanjang suaminya, mendorong kuat kepala pria itu agar tercebur kedalam genangan air didalam wastafel yang sudah meluap keluar. Tawa arogan meluncur dari bibir tipisnya seolah dia lah yang berkuasa atas Chanyeol.

Kejadian yang berlangsung selanjutnya merupakan sesuatu yang terjadi begitu saja. Chanyeol menghimpit tubuh Baekhyun kedinding kabinet, mempertemukan bibirnya dengan milik Baekhyun, serta tangannya membawa kaki lelaki untuk melingkar disekitar pinggangnya.

Baekhyun menyerah dengan akal sehatnya, dia pikir untuk mendapatkan ciuman ini dia harus mengorbankan banyak waktunya yang akan lekang dikemudian hari. Tapi dia tidak menyangka akan diluluhkan hanya dengan satu ciuman yang teramat dirindukannya.

" _I love you_." Chanyeol mempertemukan kening mereka, kemudian menanamkan satu ciuman panjang dikening tersebut. " _And I missed you so bad_." Meletakkan tangannya disekitar rahang dan dagu Baekhyun. " _And I'm so sorry for_ —"

Tanpa menunggu Chanyeol menuntaskan kalimatnya, Baekhyun telah lebih dulu mendaratkan ciuman yang sarat akan keputusasaan didalamnya dan rasa enggan untuk melepaskan. Dia ingin Chanyeol. Dia ingin membuat pria itu tahu bahwa dia menyimpan kerinduan yang lebih besar. " _Don't say it._ "

Obsidian mereka berbenturan membentuk ketertarikan yang tidak pernah berakhir.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan karena yang kita butuhkan adalah bersama."

Chanyeol kembali menemukan bibir Baekhyun, menyesap rasa rindu yang kentara disana.

 **.**

 _And all I have to do is hold you. There's a racing within my heart. And I am barely touching you._

 **.**

Baekhyun kesulitan mencari kalimat yang tepat untuk menyumpahi betapa kerasnya hentakan Chanyeol didalam tubuhnya. Bahkan ketika kakinya dibuka semakin lebar pun, dia tidak menemukan tanda-tanda suaminya itu untuk keluar.

Genangan air dilantai dapur bercampur dengan cairan semen milik Baekhyun yang meluber menuruni perut Chanyeol seolah mereka tidak terganggu dengan hal itu. Pria itu semakin menghadiahi Baekhyun hentakan-hentakan bertempo cepat yang membuat lelaki itu datang berkali-kali.

Namun yang Baekhyun tahu, dia tidak ingin berhenti.

 **.**

 _Breathe in breathe out, there is no sound. We move together up and down. We levitate our bodies soar._

 **.**

Sampai pada kedut-kedutan kuat yang mengantarkan desahan panjang dari keduanya, suara nafas bertubrukan yang selalu nyaman untuk dinikmati. Chanyeol masih bergerak, menghujam titik-titik yang dapat menimbulkan goresan kuku memejam di bahunya.

Cintanya pada Baekhyun seakan tidak pernah terpuaskan.

Bahkan ketika yang bertubuh kecil mengejang ketika menerima tembakan sperma dalam jumlah yang lebih dari sekali, sambil tersenyum manis, dia tetap berbisik;

"Lagi. Aku mau lagi."

 **.**

 _Insatiable the way I'm loving you._

 **.**

Baekhyun tidak pernah waras setiap menghabiskan malam-malam yang panas dengan Chanyeol.

Dia selalu menjadi pihak yang selalu datang lebih cepat, mendesah terlalu keras, dan yang tidak ingin berhenti.

Sementara Chanyeol menyukai setiap pergumulan yang melibatkan jilatan, hisapan dan hentakan kuat yang akan mengantarkan mereka pada kenikmatan yang tak berkesudahan.

Karena setiap kali mereka selesai bercinta, mereka akan semakin mencintai satu sama lain dalam rentang waktu yang lebih lama.

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **A/n :**

Gak tau kenapa benci banget sama jaringan malam ini -_-

Oke, ini mengecewakan dan terlalu klise. Kak dee boleh muntah sekarang juga. Tapi please, KaiHun dan KrisHan disini udah teramat aku usahakan kemunculannya. Aku tiba-tiba sayang mereka '-')/

PROJECT PERTAMA KITAAA ƪƪ'▿') ('▿'ʃʃ /peluk/ sebenarnya aku mau flashback gimana perjuanganku pas ngebentuk ff ini, ditambah gimana ngenesnya ngadepin sinyal malam ini, tapi itu gak penting banget. Aku tau.

DAN SEMOGA DIRIMU BISA NGANU SAMA ADEGAN IMPLISIT yang naninuneno diatas /pundung/ Ini kenapa aku kekeuh pengen kakak ngebetain, karena yaaa, liat aja deh tu hasilnya ;333

Last, buat author jones di grup tersayang, tengkyu udah ngeprojek lagi bareng-bareng, kalian terlalu romantis untuk seukuran orang-orang yang nyatanya sengklek^^ tertanda : **RedApplee, Sayaka Dini, Pupuputri, JongTakGu88.**

 **P.s :** Kotak review butuh belaian :^


End file.
